


the map that leads to you

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: “Y’know. It’s reassuring to know that even you, Hannibal Lecter, isn’t perfect at everything,” Will teased.Hannibal turned down the volume of the classical music that had filled the silence before shooting Will a confused look. “Not to sound arrogant, but you are implying that I have messed up?”“Horrendously.”The ex-therapist huffed amusedly, the map falling on his lap as he crossed his arms. “And pray tell, what have I horrendously messed up at since we started driving?”“You’re supposed to be directing me to California.”“Am I not?”“No. As of now, you have us heading towards Washington,” Will said, failing at sounding deadpanned as amusement seeped through his tone. The conversation momentarily died off as Will finished the last of his McChicken nuggets to let Hannibal gather his wits, ignoring his boyfriend’s disgusted look at the food.Alternatively, Hannibal Lecter can't read a map
Relationships: Will Graham/ Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	the map that leads to you

As the distance between them and Baltimore grew, Will broke the silence as he glanced over at his partner who was busy studying a map that they had picked up from a rest area in Texas. “Y’know. It’s reassuring to know that even you, Hannibal Lecter, isn’t perfect at everything,” Will teased.

Hannibal turned down the volume of the classical music that had filled the silence before shooting Will a confused look. “Not to sound arrogant, but you are implying that I have messed up?”

“Horrendously.”

The ex-therapist huffed amusedly, the map falling on his lap as he crossed his arms. “And pray tell, what have I horrendously messed up at since we started driving?” 

“You’re supposed to be directing me to California.”   
“Am I not?”

“No. As of now, you have us heading towards Washington,” Will said, failing at sounding deadpanned as amusement seeped through his tone. The conversation momentarily died off as Will finished the last of his McChicken nuggets to let Hannibal gather his wits, ignoring his boyfriend’s disgusted look at the food.

“Well shit, Hannibal, we can’t kill while–No, we aren’t gonna be that cliche couple who kills hitchhikers, don’t scoff at me. Anyways, turn my phone on and go to Google Maps or something since you can’t interpret a map.”

A brief, bitter silence envelops the car and Will sees steam fuming out of Hannibal’s ears.

_ “Excuse me?  _ I’m not stupid.”

“I never said you were. Not everyone’s good at reading maps, I suppose.”

“And I’m not everyone.”

“You’re not,” Will agreed. “You’re Hannibal Lecter, an infamous serial killer that’s illiterate when it comes to reading maps. Just use Google Maps as everyone else does in the twenty-first century.”

Hannibal crosses his arms, turning his nose up at the implication he couldn’t read a map. “I will do no such thing. The problem is clearly your lack of listening skills.” 

“That’s it. We’re done driving for today. We’re staying at a motel tonight.”

“Will, darling, please. I can reserve a nice and clean hotel room at the Hilton.” He shivered at the thought of staying at yet another shady, rundown motel. So far, they had only spent the night at one. 

“No, Hannibal. That’s just stupid and a waste of money for one night. Now, stop scowling and find a rock playlist. It's my turn to choose the music.”

Hannibal tightened his fists, suppressing the urge of flipping off his insufferable lover off as that would be rude and  _ somebody  _ in this relationship had to be the mature one.

“What? I am mature! You’re the one who has to be talked out of murdering a stranger because they look at me! I hope you have a nice time sleeping on the couch.”

Hannibal groaned at both his empty punishment and the neon flashing “ _ Motel 24/7”  _ sign.

Will lowly hummed as he unlocked their motel room, collapsing on the scratchy and firm bed while Hannibal gingerly slid out of his black overcoat and took off his tie and Oxfords before curling his body around Will’s.

“I know that I call you a pretentious asshole—”

“I have never heard you refer to me as one.”

“Well, the thought runs through my head often, I suppose. Now, before I was  _ rudely  _ interrupted, I was saying that despite the fact you manage to get on all of my nerves  _ simultaneously,  _ I’m glad that you’re here with me and I couldn’t imagine anyone else in your spot.”

Hannibal opened his mouth, a compliment ready to roll off his lips when Will cut him off.

“Except, Matthew, maybe.”

The former psychiatrist shoved his guffawing lover onto the bed. Will wiped his tears away, holding his stomach as Hannibal scowled at his petty and childish lover that managed to get on all of his nerves in a pleasurable way almost effortlessly.

“Why I oughta go back and finish him off,” Hannibal muttered.

“Aw, darlin’, don’t be jealous. You’re the only one for me,” Will reassured, pressing messy kisses all over Hannibal’s face.

  
  



End file.
